Baby Bella
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: I luv these storys so decided to write my own . Title says it all Bella as a baby living with the Cullens . Bella is a sweet , beautiful little baby but at 14 is a troublesoem teen . Drugs,alcohol,sex,realationships and an overprotective family NOT A LEMON . T for swearing , Jacob is in it but there will not be a triangle , although Jake and Bella - well read it ... PLZ REVEIW !
1. Chapter 1 - Sadness

Baby Bella

Charlie's POV

"I don't give a fuck ! I don't want you , I don't want to live in Forks and I certainly do not want this motherfucking baby !" My gorgeous ex-wife screamed in my face throwing the little shit she just give birth to on the floor . Don't get me wrong , I did once love my baby , during Rene's pregnancy , I was beyond thrilled to have a child – a son to hold in my arms – when she gave birth to our daughter . You don't even want to fucking know !"Rene , baby please , I love you and I will forever , we can give the shit up for adoption or she can 'accidently ' fall out of a window , or out of a tree so we don't have to fix the window , please ?" My Angel could not leave me , I have known her for two years and eight months , we had been dating for a year and six months of that , we had been married for a year four months of that . But before I could say another word to my Princess , she slammed the door in my face and gave me the finger …

I turned back around and suck to the floor , placing my head in my hands as the tears roamed freely down my face . It wasn't until it had been 15 minutes of crying , until I noticed I wasn't the only one sobbing . The shit was bleeding , I walked to her and took her into my arms ."Your what broke this apart , you ruined all of this !" I placed my hands to her neck tightly before throwing her back on the ground . I was then overtook with shame as the tiny 2 week year old child struggled to breathe . "Look kid , I'm sorry . You are still the worst thing that happened to me but I will not just beat you and fake an accident that makes a cover up story that fake your death . " She stopped crying but still looked petrified . What can I do with this child ? I am not keeping her , that's for bloody sure ! I can't be arsed to take her to the doctors . Doctor , Doctor Cullen ! He adopts babies ! Hell he has five of the little shits !

I wrapped the little shit in a blanket after washing her wounds , so they were hardly visible anymore . I put her in a little basket that I kept keys and random pieces of shit in . "Time to go see your new family , kid ." I said to my daughter. I drove up to the Cullen's THREE MOTHERFUCKING STORYS HOUSE ! God , I knew not many people had seen their house , as they like privacy but fucking Hell ! Placing the child on the doorstep (still wrapped in the blanket , in the basket ) I planted a small kiss upon her freezing fore head . With that , I left to go and stab myself …

Carlisle's POV

It was pointless racing with my family , Edward would always win , yet we still enjoyed racing back to the house after a hunt . "CARLISLE !" I heard Edward's panicked voice yell . What could be wrong ? why would Edward – a vampire – we panicked ? I ran at full speed towards my house . It was then at that moment that I heard a heartbeat, a human was at our house ? When I approached to where Edward (and now Jasper and Emmett too) were standing, I noticed there was no human in site , nothing new except a basket ! A baby?! I ran to the basket , inside lay a beautiful , baby girl with the biggest ,loveliest , chocolate , brown eyes I'd ever seen . Rosalie was at my side in an instant , she was cradling the new born in her arms . Esme and Alice emerged from the woods . "What the Hell?" Emmett asked , I glanced at the basket . A note . I picked it up and said "Theres a note ." I looked at the gorgeous baby in Rosalie's arms , that Alice and my wife were cooing at , they looked at me when I announced the discovery of the note ."Read it ." Edward said in his familiar voice . I read aloud to my family .

_Deer Cullen's (Carlisle and Esme)_

_I am sure you know who I am , Chief Charlie Swan of Forks . (The cop ) My wife has just left recently left me after the birth of the little shit – the baby I delivered to your house . You see , we wanted a son and was dismayed to have a daughter , my ex-wife left me and this unnamed child . I know you adopt children so please will you adopt my baby I was going to kill her . Until realised how sick I would be if I murdered someone – especially my own child . I would keep her but she reminds me of my wife . Please care for her , by time you read this sentence , I will of already of took my own life , Rene left – so she could do the same . We both hate this child , but I want to give her a chance at life . Please she is two weeks old ; born on September 13__th__ . As you already know , she is unnamed . Choose whatever you like and make sure her last name is Cullen or Hale . PLEASE , DO NOT LET A CHILD BE UNLOVED _

_Goodbye forever , Charlie _

_P.s she does not have a birth certificate so if Carlisle could sort that out it would be great ._

"What do we do ?" Jasper asked . 


	2. Chapter 2- NAMING A CHILD

**IT IS EXACTLY 01:22 RITE NOW AND I AM POSTING THIS CHAPTER**

**SO IF ITZ A LITTLE WERIRD OR WHATVEVA I'M TIERD SOOOO!**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW !**

**Baby Bella **

**Rosalie's POV **

Beautiful . Ever since I was my friends baby on that fabulous day back in my human life , I'd envied all mothers , and her I was with the chance to raise a gorgeous , little baby girl . Carlisle WILL let us keep her ! I am not taking no for an answer . "She'll be cold , let's bring her inside and discus this ." Esme said smiling at the child . Her little face was perfect , I wonder what we'll name her . Maybe , Arrabella or Aria , or Hazel or Angel ! "Can I hold her ?" I asked in a high pitched , rushed voice ."Of course ." Carlisle said handing me the Angel .

Her big , brown eyes gazed into my golden ones as she smiled in my arms , her little hand was reaching up towards me . I sat down next to Emmett – my gorgeous husband and mate - on the couch whilst my family sat on seats next to us . Being vampires and all , we don't need to sit , it's just a habit we've seemed to pick up over the years of our never ending existence . I , Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen , get to raise this child as my own , this princess is mine and no one else's . All mine ….

"Well first things first , let's name her as it would be rude to just address her as 'the baby' , everything and everyone needs a name . Any suggestions ?" Carlisle said to his family . "I like Marie !"Alice beamed , Jasper , Esme and I nodded in approval . "How about Arrabella , Aria , Hazel or Angel ?" I said . Emmett grinned . "I like Arrabella , it's got a nice ring to it ." Jasper announced wrapping his arm around his mate . "How about Emmettena OR GRIZZLY!" Emmett yelled (not to loud to make the baby cry) "Shut up , Emmett!" Alice said , my husband put on a fake pout before laughing . "I like Belle ."Carlisle stated , Belle , Belle , beautiful , baby Belle . "What do you think Edward , you haven't said anything yet ?" Jasper asked his 'brother' Edward looked at the unnamed child in my arms , his face wasn't happy like everyone else's , it held disgust , hatred and emotions Jasper probably couldn't name ."We can't keep it ! Have you all gone insane , were vampires ! we can't have a human grow up in our house !" Edwards outburst filled my goddess like body with rage ,how dare he hate this child , innocent , beautiful baby ?!

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SIT THERE AND CRITISIZE THIS CHILD , SHE HAS NO ONE ! DON'T YOU FUCKING SIT THERE , WITH YOUR EMO BROODINESS ANYMORE!" My so called brother stared at my blankly as if I was the dumb blonde missing a very obvious point someone was making , I mean I am blonde but I'm not dumb. "Fine ." He said , he stood up and moved to a different seat. "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN !" I replied back , in a loud tone . Shit! I forgot about the baby , I scared her ."Don't cry baby , it's alright , mommy's sorry , baby ." I said kissing her nose with my red , smooth lips. Esme looked at me with disapproval all over her face . "Sorry for the language , Esme but Fuckward here is being a dick !" Emmett roared with laughter . Edward opened his mouth to speak "It is a beautiful child Rosalie , but think about her safety ! I want to see you happy , raising a child of your own but if someone loses control or other vampires , including the Volturi find out about her ." I guess I never thought about that , Edward heard that thought , I know I did he looked up at me and said "it's kind of obvious , Rose ,"

"ENOUGH! NOW , THIS BABY NEEDS A NAME , I AGREE WITH CARLISLE , I LIKE BELLE BUT ARRABELLA IS ALSO NICE , WHAT DO YOU SAY ." Esme said breaking up mine and Edward's disagreement . "How about Bella ?" Emmett said taking the baby from my arms and stroking he cheeks gently with his massive hands . It's a beautiful name , Bella . My family nodded – except Edward . "Isabella ." I Edward whispered . We all smiled and looked at the baby .

"Isabella Marie Cullen ." I said , everyone nodded . Esme smiled at Isabella and held out he arms , I gave Isabella to her ."Hello , Isabella , I think we will adopt you , your too adorable to say no to ." She looked up at her mate .

"Well , we will all have to hunt more regularly , keep her away from other vampires , I'm pretty sure the Denali's won't mind though , also and most importantly , we have to make sure she wants to stay with us when she reaches a certain age , at about 18 we will confess our secret and give her the choice of immortality or …" He trailed of not wanting to think about killing his new daughter .

**_TWO DAYS LATER IN THE CULLEN HOUSE_**

**Edwards POV **

Isabella Marie Cullen . I feel a deep connection towards her , I want to protect her from all things , her blood smells so … sweet .Never have I smelled such an

Intoxicating scent in my 90 years of being an immortal . "Carlisle !" I called , in a half panic half trying to relax voice . He was at my side in an instant . "Yes Edward , is everything okay ?" He asked slightly worried . What was I supposed to say ' I want to eat baby Bella's blood!' "Ever since Bella arrived two days ago I've felt a slight burning in my throat , despite the fact I have recently hunted , I feel protective over her , like I want her nowhere near enemies – like the Volturi – I feel as if someone said the slightest thing wrong to her like I would rip they're heads off and enjoy the sight of their death …."

"Maybe , Isabella's your singer , a singer is a person who's blood smells better then any other human you've ever met ."

I , Edward Cullen will not kill this baby ! I can't !

**OKAY PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEW – IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD!**


	3. Chapter 3- Happy Birthday Bella!

**THNX 4 THE REVIEWS , PLZZZ I NEED MORE!**

**Baby Bella**

**Edward's POV**

It had been 6 months since we found Baby Bella , Isabella Marie Cullen . The little Angel that has changed our lives for the best , we love her dearly , each and every one of us treat us like she's our own . We all share some kind of special relationship with her ! Jasper , Emmett and i were heading back home after our hunt . I peeked inside of my brother's minds .

_I can't wait to fuck ma Rosie , I can't wait to see Belly ! I love playing Barbie with her ! ~ Emmett_

_Alice , how I have missed her ! It was necessary , if I don't hunt , I could hurt Bella , the sweet , innocent little human baby , the one I think of as my baby sister ! ~ Jasper _

When we entered our home , Esme was feeding Bella , who was sitting in her arms , twiddling Esme's hair . I smiled at the sight of my beautiful baby sister – the most important thing in my existence – the key to fixing my cold , dead , unbeating heart . I would protect Bella , from everything and everyone that threatened to harm her in any way .

She was my singer , the temptation for her blood was still very strong . Luckily , I wasn't the only one having trouble fighting off the desire for my natural food sauce ; Jasper had trouble controlling himself around Bella , he'd never hurt her intentionally , he loves her as much as the rest of us do , so much she even let him _touch _his confederate costume . He only Lets Alice do that , after he sanitizers her hands and makes her where designer , rubber gloves , then once those gloves have been sanitized , she'll rearrange the closet and touch it .

Once Bella was fed , Esme passed her to me , she smiled recognizing me , we played with her teddy's , I put a puppet show on for her . I don't think she knew what was going on in the scene , but she loved it ! I know she did , she smiled an let out a babyish giggle .

**_6 months later – Bella's first Birthday _**

"Happy birthday , to you !" my family all sang , Esme was videotaping it all.

"Dada , dada ." Bella mumbled , she could only say 'Dada , mama and Ed.'

"Yes , Bella ." Carlisle said

"Dada , dada ." She mumbled again .

Her beautiful , big brown eyes were looking around the room , wondering what all of the decorations were . Alice picked her up "Don't sit on the ground ! You'll get your outfit dirty!" Emmett gave her a box "Open it ." He said , Bella didn't know what to do , Rosalie untied the ribbon ; inside was a …..

**EVERYONE WISH BELLA A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW , THE FIRST PERSON TO GUESS CORRECTLY AT WHAT EMMETT GOT BELLA WILL GET TO PICK WHAT THE WREST OF THE CULLEN'S BOUGHT BELLA . THEY GET HER FOUR THINGS EACH , EMMETT HAS THREE MORE PRESENT S TO GIVE HER , YOU ONLY GUESS THE ONE IN THE BOX . **

**ONE CLUE : EMMETT IS CRAZY!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. AN -NOT A CHAPTER

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**_

_**SORRY , THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER BUT IS IMPORTANT . PEOPLE ARE CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT PARING THIS IS , SORRY 4 THE CONFUSED PPL BUT THIS IS AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY , BUT BELLA WILL DATE ….. WELL WAIT TILL I UPDATE SUM MORE !**_

_**THNX 4 REDING , SORRY AGAIN 4 CONFUSION!**_

_**ALSO KEEP UR GUESSES COMING , I NEED GUESSES ON WHAT EMMETT GOT BELLA! AND I NEED REVIEWS PPL , I LOVE THEM !**_

_**REVIEWS , U DON'T HAVE 2 REVIEW THIS,**_

_**REVIEW MY GODDAMN STORY!**_


	5. Chapter 5- presents !

**Thnx 4 reviewing , I have had lots of crazy , funny guesses , but surprisingly one actually won! Thnx 4 the guesses , here is the next chapter. **

**Edwards POV **

Inside was a …. Mini Llama ?

"Emmett , why did you get Bella a toy Llama ?" Rosalie asked staring at the soft , cuddly toy Bella was squeezing close to her chest .

"Why not?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders "What you want me to get her ? A condom ? Or a gun ? A I love Emmett t-shirt ? Maybe I'll get her that next year !" Emmett exclaimed

I know Emmett is random but come on! He got a one year old a Llama ! Some other teddy …. Like a kitty or puppy , but no a Llama!

"Yeah , yeah , enough of Emmett's retard present , my gift!" Rose announced smiling at Bella .

Rosalie gave Bella a large box wrapped in delicate , pink , shiny paper. Bella looked up at Rose not knowing what to do . "I'll help you, here you go !"She said taking off the paper , she handed Bella a silver jewellery box which had engraved in it : My sister , my sweet , my life . Bella touched it and just looked at it like it was invisible . But smiled . "Glad you like it ." Rose said .

"My turn !" Jasper said handing Bella a teddy bear written on it said :Isabella Marie Cullen born 13th September , a true blessing , it was a big teddy 10 times the size of Bella it was wearing a tutu , Bella hugged it tightly . "Me next!" Alice yelled

"YAY !" Alice yelled , she handed Bella 90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 pieces of clothing (including , skirts , blouses , t-shirts , dresses , tights , trousers and fashion items I have never even laid eyes on before ! "Your so spoiled!" She said

"Okay , us next ." Esme said . Her and Carlisle handed Bella two pieces of jewellery . Esme got her a silver , real diamond necklace with a heart on saying '_Our perfect Angel , known as our daughter , please may we wish you an eternity of happiness and joy , thank you for being born !'_ Carlisle got her a charm bracelet , it had on it , a pink, sparkly, love heart , a green tree (for Forks ) , the Cullen crest , her initials , a piano (she enjoyed watching Edward play) , a flower , a fairy , a cross , an angel , a sun , a moon , a star and a little circle , written on the circle was _'Sent from Heaven above , is our little miracle whom has a special place in our hearts , please may you deer God , look after this child along with us , we love you Isabella . ' "Hey Bella , there is also another package in the box your Llama came in !" _

_Emmett said pulling out a red , wrapped box from the previous box he opened , he opened it and inside was mini Cullen dolls , mini Rosalie was wearing a pink dress , she looked like a Barbie . Mini Alice looked like a pixie , she was smaller then the rest of the mini dolls . Mini Esme was wearing a black pencil skirt and purple, sleeveless blouse , mini Carlisle was wearing a blue sweater with a white doctors coat over it . Mini Jazz was wearing army pants and mini Emmett was wearing a t-shirt that said ;'EMMY LUVS GRIZZLYS!' _Mini Bella was a little more mini but bigger then Alice , she was wearing a nappy and a _'I LOVE EMMY !'_ t-shirt , mini Edward was wearing a blue, button down shirt .

"Okay , _slightly _, better gift choice Emmett , okay Edward , your turn?" Jasper said looking at me .

What I got Bella , she would not understand it until fully until she was at least 5 , but I know she'll love !it I gave Bella a purple package , after I opened it for her , I pulled out a massive card . It read:

_**Isabella , **_

_**Happy 1**__**st**__** birthday ! **_

_**As your (favourite ) older brother . **_

_**I love you so much , I struggle to find the perfect gift for you ! I sat in my room for a full day asking myself one question – What should I get my little sister , for her 1**__**st**__** birthday ? – I know you won't be able to understand any o this until your older but here it is my gift to you !**_

_**Love , Edward oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Attached to the card was a disc labelled : Isabella Marie Cullen – the first year of happiness!

I took the disc out and inserted it into the DVD player .

On the disc was :

A side title appeared on the screen . ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN A.K.A OUR MIRICLE !

"_Hello , Bella , happy birthday , love Daddy !" _Carlisle said appearing onto the screen waving , next Esme said smiling "Bella , I would like to say thank you or creating such happiness in our lives , we can never thank you enough for being the most perfect baby girl the world ! Happy birthday! "

Then Emmett "Bellsie , I never thought I'd love anything more then Grizzly's ! But then I met you , and now you , Bellsie bear share the top spot with my Rosie , Bellsie , when you get older I'm gonna kick the god damn shit ouuta the boys their gonna be breaking the house down for ya'!"

Then Rose : "Bella , when your older – much older – I'll tell you my story , maybe then you'll understand how much I'd always desired a child to cradle in my arms , when we found you , my cold , dead heart felt alive again . When I walk into a room and see your big , beautiful , brown eyes , I could just cuddle you all day!"

Alice: "FINALLYABABYTOBUTADORABLELITTLETINYTINYABBYCLOTHE SFORANDTOBUYDESIGNERBABYSTUFFFORBELLAILOVEYOUSOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMUCHANDIL OVEYOUMORETHENGUCCIANDDIORANDSHOPPINGANDHEELSANDIS AWYOUANDIWILLBEBESTFRIENDSANDSISTERSFORALLOFETERNI TYANDICANTWAITTOSPENDFOREVERWITHMYSISTERILOVEYOUSO OOOOOOOOOOOOOMUCH!" **(TRANSLATION:** **"FINALLY A BABY TO BUYADORABLE LITTLETINY TINY BABY CLOTHES FOR AND TO BUY DESIGNER BABY STUFF FOR BELLA ILOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH AND I LOV YOU MORE THEN GUCCI AND DIOR AND SHOPPING AND HEELS AND I SAW YOU AND I WILL BE BEST FRIENDS AND SISTERS FOR ALL OF ETERNITY AND I CANT WAIT TO SPEND FOREVER WITH MY SISTER I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!")**

Jasper: "I was always afraid of you – well, not you but – screwing up my thirst . I apologize for that , Bella , I don't want to ever hurt you , your my lil' sister and I love you forever !"

Edward: "Bella , since the first moment my eyes fell on you , I was full of happiness , thirst for your blood and I felt like I had to protect you from everything – in clouding myself ! I just want you to know , if you ever want to leave us , think I'm too stupid or something , tell me , I'd do anything for you , I love you , my little sister !"

Images of Bella and the family went through the screen , playing in the background was my family and I singing happy birthday – every 10 seconds Bella's voice (which I recorded and put into the song )would appear .

**(A/N , BOLDED AND SLANTED IS BELLA AND SLANTED AND NOT BOLDED IS THE REST OF THE CULLENS !" **

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEER ISABELLA , _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU __**, DADA **_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEER ISABELLA MARIE , _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,__**MOMMA **_

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEER ISABELLA ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,** ED **

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEER ISABELLA

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU **, Hawwy**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEER ISABELLA ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU** , BERR**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEER ISABELLA ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU , **DAA **

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEER ISABELLA ,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ,**TERR BEWWAAAAA !**

**(TRANSLATIONS: DADA , DAD , MOMMA , MOM , ED , EDWARD , HAWWY , HAPPY , BERR , BIRTH , DAA , DAY , BEWAAAAAAAA!BELLA!) **

**THNX 4 READING PLZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW !**

**SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3 THOUGHT OF THE CULLENS GIFTS EXEPT ROSALIE'S AND THE MINI LLAMA ! I KNOW THE MINI LLAMA IS HARD TO GUESS BUT SHE KNOWS THAT WOLVES AND LLAMAS AND DOGS ARE MY FAVE ANIMALS SOOOOO …. BUT THNX 4 THE GUSSES **

**BTW , IN THE BIT IN THE CHAPTA WHERE EMMETT SAYS :**

"**Why not?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders "What you want me to get her ? A condom ? Or a gun ? A I love Emmett t-shirt ? Maybe I'll get her that next year !" Emmett exclaimed . **

**I TOOK A COUPLE FUNNY IDEAS THAT OTHERS HAD SAID AND ADDED THEM . **

**A CONDOM : GUEST **

**A GUN : 2DAMNFUNKY**

**I LOVE EMMETT T-SHIRT : NANA100 **

**I ALSO LIKED THE GUESS – A COW – SORRY I DIDN'T INCLUDE IT !**

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - visons

**THNX 4 REVIEWS , I NEED MORE IF U WANT ME 2 CONTINUE **

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT **

**THERE WILL BE A LITTLE TIME SKIP , NOT TO BIG , BUT ANYWAYS , SORRY IF THIS CHAAPTER IS SHIT BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES 2 UPDATE 2 !**

**BABY BELLA**

**ESME'S POV **

Ever since we found Bella , my dead heart started to eat again . Such a tiny baby can bring me so much joy ! Bella (Now a year and 8 months ) has recently began walking , I remember the first steps she took !

_FLASHBACK : _

_The whole family were sitting in the living room . Emmett and Jasper watching football , Edward reading a book , Alice internet shopping , Rose flipping through random magazines and Carlisle and I sitting together just watching Bella play with her toys(we were recording her ) . _

_Suddenly , something amazing happened …_

_Rose put her magazine down and said "Come here Bella , come and give me a hug ." She sat the looking at her for a couple of seconds , before wobbly standing up and walked to Rosalie ! Everybody was in shock , Bella let out a small baby giggle and twiddled Rose's hair . _

_END OF FLASHBACK :_

"Esme ?_ " Edward said , walking towards me with Bella in his arms ._

"_Yes , Edward ." I said not replying in my mind – despite the fact he could hear me both ways – I tried to be polite . _

"_Bella , she's ,she's …."_

"_What's wrong with her?" My poor baby ! Is her temperature high , is she sick ?_

**Alice's POV **

I was currently in Seattle shopping with my sister Rosalie , we were in a baby shop ( A designer one). We were picking out clothes , toys and accessories for Bella . Ever since I had a vision of Bella and I becoming best friends and sisters , with me and Rose , we spoiled her! "OMG , ALICE!" Rose shouted showing me the cutest , pink dress ! We paid for the dress and other stuff we bought and we left the Mall …..

I was then took into a vision : _Bella in Carlisle's arms , in his office/study/library . She was crying , Carlisle looked worried , her face all red and blotchy , scabs and blood running down her arms and face . I couldn't see the rest of my family . There it was …_

_A bite mark ….._

_**OKAY ….. CLIFFY , YEAH , IMMA MEAN BITCH , RITE ? SOOOOOO , REVIEWS = CHAPTERS **_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7-Baby Bella blood!

**Okay… hi , probably shuda updated sooner , but WTF ! I have 8 other stories to update , plus I have a personal life Thanks 4 the reviews, they mean the world , I love them sooooo much , so keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Me: I own twilight :) **

**Edward : No you don't STEPHENIE MEYER does !**

**Me :Oh yeah , if I don't own twilight , then how'd you sleep with me last night ?**

**Edward :You said if you didn't , you'd tell Emmett he was allowed to give Renesmee the birds and the bee's talk . **

**Me :Actually …..A)You slept with me cause , I'm beautiful , who wouldn't ! B) I made you cause I own twilight and that means I own you . C) If I didn't own twilight then I wouldn't be saying It . **

**Edward :Or , your just a slut/another crazy fan girl who wishes to sleep with me , so somehow you have a manipulative power that the Volturi would love .**

**Me :Oooooooooooooooooooh , really? BITE ME , FELIX IS HAWT ! I WANNA JOIN THE VOLTURI !**

**Edward : *Sighs* Please leave me alone …(He then jumps out the window all miserable with his emo broodiness !)**

**Point is : I don't own twilight :(**

**Jasper's POV ****(2 MONTHS AFTER ALICE'S VISON , THEY THINK THE FUTRE CHANGED !)  
**

**Poor Bella , she had cold ! Her nose is all red and her eyes are all watery ! Me and Rosalie are babysitting her whilst everyone else is hunting . She sneezed again ."Jazz , were outta tissue , I'll run to the store to get some more." I nodded and my 'sister' Rose , left to go to the store . **

"**Mo Mo ." Bella mumbled looking at the floor .**

"**What?" I asked her "Who's Mo Mo ?" She is probably just making random sounds . **

**My phone started to ring . "Hello Jazz." The voice of my sister Rosalie said **

"**Hi , what's wrong ?"**

"**Should I get the extra smooth tissues or the deluxe pack ?" My mind ponded on that for a minute.**

"**Smooth , they'll be soft against her skin ." **

"**Okay ."**

**After we both said bye , we hung up .**

**I then heard a loud crash !**

**Then the most heavenly scent in the world .**

**Blood.**

**The fresh human blood of my baby sister Bella.**

**Bella blood .**

**Baby blood .**

**Baby Bella blood .**

**Blood .**

**ANOTHA CLIFFY! KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT WHO GIVES A FUCK! REVIEW!1**


	8. Chapter 8-Foolish

**SICK TO DEATH OF WRITING THIS BUT MY BOYFRIEND DUMPED ME AND I AM LET TO LOOK AFTER OUR SON , SOOOOOO I SHUD UPDATE LESS FREQUENTLY ….**

**HOPEFULLY EVERY 4 DAYZ – BABY BELLA IS MY MOST REVIEWED STORY SI IT'S MY BIGGEST STORY RESPONSIBILITY TO UPDATE .**

**PLEASE REVIEW – IF THIS IS SHORT AND SHIT I DON'T GIVA FUCK , LEAST IM UPDATING!**

**Baby Bella**

**Jasper's POV**

My baby sister , I can't drink from her , I can't . Come on Jasper fight the urge ! Get your arse outta this house now . Please God , please …..

Despite my plea for help my urges won , I rushed at vampire speed to Bella and was about to sink my teeth into her arm . Her delicious blood trickling down my greedy throat made my throat burn as if it was on fire . . I heard yelling and the cries of my victim . I was pulled of my meal by Emmett and Edward and tackled to the ground . My dinner was taken out of the room and then it hit me ….

My baby sister , I can't eat her! I am such a fool , I'm a sick fucking fool !

"ARE YOU CRAZY ? YOU ALMOST KILLED HER , I COULD GLADLY RIP YOU APART THIS FUCKING SECOND !" Edward screamed in my face .

Then I was about to reply and tell him I deserved to be ripped apart and burn the pieces but I was cut off by the screams of agony of Isabella Marie Cullen , my baby sister …

**Sorry its short but I'm really busy at the moment ….REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9-Obsevation

**Shudda updated soona , do I giva fuck? No , I fucking don't , soooooooo be thankful I updated .**

**I have created a forum , LINK ON MY PROFILE**

**Plz join ? sooooooooooo sumthing else 2 tell u 2 , I was in a car crash and have broken sum fingers soooooooo yeah … luckily its not my writing hand sooooooooooo yeah …**

**Baby Bella**

**Alice's POV**

I know Jazzy doesn't mean it , he has trouble controlling his bloodlust . She could die …

"Carlisle , what are you going to do?" Asked a frantic Esme .

"I'm going to suck out the venom ." Her arms and legs were bouncing up in the air with agony .

Her screams pierced my ears .

**4 hours later**

"She's alright , just a little exhausted ." Announced Carlisle whom just emerged from his office/study/private library .

"Can we see her ?" Rosalie shrieked .

"Let her rest." He replied back.

Suddenly I was struck with a vision :

Bella was about four , she was laughing smiling , then it was Bella at seven – again laughing and smiling . Then 11 , she was happy but was sort of miserable , then at 14 , I saw Bella unhappy , then I saw a flash of a baby cot , then it ended .

"Alice what did you see ?" Esme asked .

"Oh , um nothing , just that Bella will be fine , I saw her sad at one point but the future can change ."

**4 YEAR TIME SKIP (same POV)**

Our beautiful angel otherwise known as Isabella Marie Cullen , was now four years of age , every day she got more cute ! Her big , chocolate , brown eyes glistened with curiosity at each subject mentioned in the household .

"What you doing ?" Asked Bella as she walked up to my husband .

"Reading a book." He replied lifting her up onto his knee , Jazz could control his thirst better now , he understood he was a danger – in fact all our family are – he will never be left alone with her again , that was his decision .

"I read a book about ponies last night!" Bella exclaimed happily . "Well actually mommy read it to me but I still read it!"

"That's nice , did you like it?" Jazz questioned .

"Yea , it was good , what is yours about ?" She took his book out of his hands and examined it carefully , her eyes squinting trying to read difficult words . "Linkon was a man hom was laser of the onion arms in the Cindy wall , did I read it right ?"

"Almost , you're a good reader Bella – but it actually says Linkon was a man whom was leader of the union army in the civil war ."

"Oh." She said blushing . "Whose Linkon ? What's an onion army ?"

"Union army and Linkon was the president of the time , shall I expand detail in this subject?" Bella blinked a couple of times .

"Should I tell you more about the union army ?" My husband asked .

"More about what?"

"The Onion army ." Jazz sighed . Bella clapped her hands and nodded .

Jazz told her about the civil war , the Confederates and the union – or the Onions as Bella calls them , also why the 'Onions' suck and the Confederates rule .

"Are you ready to have your tea party ? Edward asked emerging from the kitchen .

"Yeah , is Auntie Allie and Auntie Rosie coming too ?" Her little voice chirped .

"I am , let's go get you dressed up all cute!" I announced .

"I'll help , I'm not going to miss this tea party for the world!" Rose said.

When me and Rose were finished with Bella she looked cuter then a puppy!

Her curls bounced up and down as she giggled , she ran in her room and sat down at her table which was laid neatly for her tea party . I knocked on the door .

"Come in ." Her sweet voice ordered .

We entered to see Bella was talking to the following guests ; Mr Chubbs , the chubby , cuddly , caramel coloured teddy , Mrs Twinkle , the cute , fury , soft kitty plush toy , Bunny the blue , smiling bunny and her puppy teddy Puppy paws , the talking , adorable , black and white puppy teddy .

"Good evening Miss Bella , how splendid that you insist we join your gathering for afternoon tea !" Edward cried .

"Sit down guests , drink some tea and eat some biscuits." Bella motioned for us to sit on some of her chairs . "So Mr Chubbs , I hear you are trying to lose some weight ?"

Silence .

"Oh , that is a great idea , I'd lay of the honey though !" My little sister is so cute! "Mrs Twinkle , how is your husband , I heard he got a new job?"

Me , Edward and Rose chuckled whilst drinking imaginary tea and matching biscuits .

**2 YEAR TIME SKIP **

**EDWARDS POV**

Bella . Isabella . My reason for existing , my little sister , my perfect little sister .

She is now six years of age , her beauty and intelligence increases daily , she is still incredibly appetizing to me , I fight the same urge everyday but I know I will not give in – not ever .

It was a Friday night , the sun was crawling into the mist behind the pine trees , my little sister lay sleeping in my arms . All of a sudden , Emmett and Jasper began arguing … over who should win the next football match . They began wresting at vampire speed , Bella's eyes fluted open , I heard a gasp .

"I'm going to go to bed …." She ran off .

THE NEXT MORNING :

Bella came down stairs in her dressing gown .

"Morning Daddy !" She ran to Carlisle and gave him a big hug ."Your eyes a different – there black not yellow ."

"Morning Sweetheart , the reasons for my change in iris colours is that daddy wears contacts to prevent harm from the powerful , golden ball of magic , known as the sun ."

"Your pale and you hate the sun , you always keep me indoors , I hate the coldness daddy , you seem cold , are you sick ?"

"We are allergic to the sun my darling , we keep you indoors to prevent you from catching our contagious , spreading illness and I am cold since I have been helping your mommy in the garden ."

"You speak funny , you look different from other people ." Bella is starting to realise differences about us !

"Well sweetie that's because …."

**OKAY I'MMA EVIL BITCH!**

**CUZ ITZ A CLIFFY!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW!**

**3 MORE CHAPTERS TILL BELLA'S A TEEN!**


	10. Chapter 10-Different

**Rite I shud be updating other stories but want to rite this now , I'll also be updating my story SPEECHLESS , Twilight Halloween : Haunted house , the adventures of Felix and Demetri and I'll be updating gifted tommorow**

**Rite review and make me smile :D **

**After this only two more chapter's until Bella's a teen , they grow up so fast don't they?**

**Sooooooooo , yeah , um READ AND REVIEW!**

**Baby Bella**

**Edward's POV **

Bella has changed my life in many ways , for starters she has made me question my species being a soulless monster – as a soulless monster would not take in a random child they found on their doorstep – a soulless monster would probably make the child suffer. Secondly ,she made me question my opinion on children . I'd never really liked children – much , they were alright , cute I suppose but there annoying whiny voices used to make me wanna punch them (in the nicest possible way) but now I only think of my Bella . Third of all , she has made me question my control . Every day I battle with my thirst for blood , Bella's blood . After all , Bella is my singer , although that does not mean that I will give into my temptations , not ever .

Six year old Isabella Cullen was being forced to endure another torture session : Bella Barbie . A game Alice invented , Rosalie often played too . Her big , brown eyes looked drained and defeated . She got up of the torture bed (Alice and Jasper's bed) and tried to leave the room .

"Bella , where are you going ?" Alice asked , placing her back on the bed.

"Away from you . I'm tiered ." She tried to leave again , but Rose caught her this time.

"Baby , you need to get your make-up done though." Rosalie said smiling , trying to show Bella love , Rose did love her , as if she was her own child , everyone did , but Bella wanted to sleep.

"No!" She shrieked and ran out , she found me standing in the hallway , "Ed , will you carry me to bed." She mumbled yawning .

"Sure , Bella , you look tiered ." I said carrying her bridal style into her room .

I lay her down in her comfy bed and wrapped her in her pink , furry , blanket . I gave her , her current favourite stuffed animal : Fluff , a white Persian cat teddy . She hugged her cat tightly and pulled the blankets over it.

"Ed , what are you?" She mumbled .

"Um , what do you mean ?" I asked shocked , I hope Bella doesn't find out what we are , that could put her in danger with the Volturi .

"You're not like me , or other people …. Your _different_ ." Her once drained eyes looked full of colour again , she was staring up at me , curiosity gleaming in her eyes .

"Like different how?" I said running a hand threw my hair , despite the fact it couldn't be tamed back, not even by the best hair gel in the world.

"Different like… you're not human …" She whispered , her eyelids drooping.

"Let's just SAY that were not human , we are **monster's** , what would you say … or do?" I asked my little sister .

"I still love you Ed, the family too , I know you're not monster's as your too nice but I know you're not human – so what are you?"

"Your tiered Bella , get some sleep , we'll talk later." I kissed her forehead and turned off the light before exiting the room to report back to my family my theories of what we could tell Bella.

**2 HOURS LATER **

Bella emerged from the stairs , my family and I sat in the living room , we were prepared for the worst . Bella came down and switched on the TV , we just carried on with looking casual . Alice was shopping online , Rose was helping flipping through a magazine for inspiration , their mates – Jasper and Emmett – were leaving the living room to go to the spare room (which was like our second sitting room) **(A/N : It's that little room that Carlisle , Emmett , Jasper , Edward and Bella were watching the news discussing the new born armies.) **, Esme went back to cleaning the already disinfected house whilst her mate , Carlisle , was sitting at the dining table – which was only used by Bella , occasionally – completing his work from the Hospital . I sat next to Bella writing piano music , Bella put on a channel and waited anxiously for a show to finish .

She moved and sat in front of the TV , she then glued her eye's to the TV when Mona the vampire came on , she then watched Young Dracula . When they finished , she turned around to me and said the words that are permanently stitched into my brain to haunt me forever and forever – literally .

"Ed , are you a vampire?"

**OKAY ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**I'M EVIL RITE? WELL I DON'T GIVA FUCK , UPDATE WHEN I GET FOUR REVIEWS !**

**ALSO THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS! I WANNA REACH 50 REVIEWS BY TIME IT'S SATADAY SOOOOOOOOO 10 REVIEWS TO GO ! **

**BUT ONLY 4 REVIEWS NEEDED TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'BABY BELLA' FROM ME!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREVIEW !**

**PLEASE?**

**IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY , REALLY HAPPY , SOOOOOOOOO WILL U?**

**I'D LOVE IT IF U DID , I AM SO HYPER , RITE NOW I'M GONNA GO EAT SOME GUMMY BEARS,**

**OH AND BY THE WAY BEFORE I FORGET .**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND I AM JUST MAKING A STORY USING HER CHARACTER'S I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (SADLY :( …) **

**I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND I ALSO EAT WAFFLES !**

**REVIEW !**


	11. Chapter 11-They grow up so fast

**IMPORTANT:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my computers being a dick and it broke, so did my phone, HOW THE FUCK DID I LIVE WITHOUT WIFI?**

**So sorry it's been a while, I'm very busy (I got a new job!) and I am taken loads of days off from uploading, but in those days, I'm also writing. So this is the chapter before Bella's 14****th**** birthday, but if I get two reviews within the first hour of uploading this, then I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow or today, that's Bella's 14****th**** birthday! I already wrote it so…... It will be going through some of the years of her life before her 14****th****. I can't be arsed to make a poll so I want you guys to vote here through the comments.**

**Poll: should I re-write some of the previous chapters of Baby Bella.**

**I feel like I have not provided enough detail and shit in them so…..should I re-write some?**

**Poll choices:**

**YES, re-write them all**

**NO, I like/love them the way they are**

**YES, re-write a few**

**CORN DOGS, please don't choose this answer (actually do, it'll be funny!)**

**Please vote (not for corn dogs….unless you really want to….) **

**SO WHAT I WANT IN THE REVIEW (PLEASE REVIEW):**

**Tell me how the chapter was**

**Vote for my poll**

**BABY BELLA**

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Ed, are you a vampire?" It was those words that stabbed through my dead body like daggers, piercing through my heart and letting love drip out of it.

"WHAT!" Rosalie shrieked picking Bella up. "OF COURSE WE'RE NOT!"

"Sweet heart, where just a little different that's all." Esme added stroking Bella's smooth, silky hair.

"Besides, if we were vampires, where are our fangs?" Emmett said smirking at our little sister.

Carlisle spoke next, "Isabella, we're not vampires; in fact we are just as human as yourself."

Then Jasper; "were not vampires Bella, were human, you watch TV too much."

Bella sighed as her thoughts pondered. "If we were vampires then we'd be sleeping in coffins and shopping at Dracula Dior stores, for capes." Alice said smiling her usual Alicey smile.

"Yes."

My in tire family turned their heads at my word.

"What did you say sweet heart?" Esme asked me.

"Yes." I mumbled again "I said yes."

Silence.

"Um, what do you mean by 'yes'?" Rosalie questioned, her eyes sparkling with venom coated tears that would never escape her golden eyes.

"Yes." I said again "Yes, we are vampires."

"REALLY?!" Bella yelled.

"Yes. We are bloodsucking vampires, soulless demons…" I said the truth. "WERE FUCKING MONSTERS, AN ABOMANATION TO ALL HUMAN FUCKING KIND, WE'RE FUCKING PREDETORS OF THE NIGHT, WE HAVE KILLED PEOPLE, I'M A MURDERER, I HAVE KILLED PEOPLE, AND I WANT TO KILL YOU BELLA, I WANT TO KILL YOU!"

A loud wail of terror I suspect – escaped from my little sister's mouth – immediately I felt guilty. Everyone tried to console her, I stood there embarrassed by my own words.

**2 HOURS LATER: BELLA HAS BEEN PUT TO BED AND IS SLEEPING.**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU'VE FUCKING SCARED THIS SHIT OUTTA HER!" I yelled at my pathetic, retard brother. "YOU FUCKING, FUCKING, FUCKING IDIOT! YOU HAVE FUCKING DID IT, YOU FUCKING, MOTHERFUCKING DID IT!" I flung my limbs about uncontrollably and my face scrunched up in fear.

"Rosie, babe, calm down." Emmett talked into my ear before kissing it.

"NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE FUCKING SEEN IT WITH YOUR OWN TWO FUCKING EYES, BELLA FUCKING KNOWS, SHE FUCKING KNOWS!" I yelled louder then last time.

"Rosalie, calm down." Esme said "Emmett's right, as are you, what Edward did was upsetting but let's see his side in it, I'm sure he has a good reason to why he did it."

"Right then, family meeting." I spoke sitting down at the grand dining table only my precious, little Bella used. Everyone sat down. "So then?" I started off, glaring directly at dickward.

"She deserves to  
know; maybe some of it was uncalled for but….." I interrupted him.

"UNCALLED FOR YOU FUCKING TOLD HER YOU WANT TO EAT HER!"

I lunged at him knocking him to the ground; my fist met his face rather quickly. He managed to kick me off him and lunge at me, putting me in a headlock before kicking my back.

**Bella's POV**

Everyone was fighting down stairs, and it woke me up. I could her Rosie and Emmie shouting at everyone, I could hear mommy trying to calm down Rosie and I could hear Alice talking to Ed, but he

wasn't talking back. I could hear Jasper yelling and then he couldn't be heard anymore. **(A/N: Jasper is using his gift on them to calm them down.) **And then Edward's voice could be heard, it wasn't a very nice thing he said either "GET RID OF BELLA THEN, PROTECT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

I then could hear big bangs and crashers, which I guessed was the furniture being broken in the fight. I tried to close my eyes and snuggle into fluff but it didn't work, I could hear the swearing and the shouting that was happening down stairs.

Vampires, I thought. What are so bad about vampires? I didn't really know what vampires were that much so I decided to Google it:

**(A/N: I copied ALL of this from Wikipedia, no copy right shit intended) **

**Vampires** are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person/being.[1][2][3][4][5][6] Although vampiric entities have been recorded in many cultures, and may go back to "prehistoric times",[7] the term _vampire_ was not popularized until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe,[8] although local variants were also known by different names, such as _vrykolakas_ in Greece and _strigoi_ in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism.

Okay I understand nothing of that text, I typed into Google:

What are vampires, for kids?

They suck blood.

Okay….

I headed down stairs to see:

Jasper's head sticking out of Ed's piano, Mommy embracing her antiques in her hands, Emmett holding back Rosalie, Carlisle trying to get a conversation out of Ed and Alice helping Jasper.

"Ed." I whispered.

His head flashed to mine like lightning, he let out a low growl. I screamed and ran back to bed.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU DID IT FUCKING AGAIN!" Rosie shouted.

"Rosalie, shut the fuck up!" Ed replied back before darting up the stairs and into my room.

"Bella." He whispered kneeling before me.

"Ed." I whispered sitting up in my bed.

"Bella, listen to me." His eyes looked watery, "I love you, and you're my little sister, biological or not are not a difference to me. You are the centre of my life – I've always wanted to be a big brother, you know. I promise you I will be honest with you forever from now on, I promise I will tell you everything. So I will explain what happened: We found you as a baby on our doorstep, we took you in after we found out of the death of your parents, we were apprehensive. Until we saw your smile – then we knew you were ours – we fought very hard to restrain ourselves from….hurting you…..killing you. But now we know we are able to control our thirst for blood, you're too much already apart of this family for us to harm you. We have been meaning to tell you, but we were going to wait until you were older and able to understand better. Do you have any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Are you gonna eat me?" I asked shrinking back behind my blanket covers.

"No, of course not!" He confirmed kissing my fore head.

"Do you drink blood?" I asked sitting back up.

"Yes, but we no longer kill humans, some of us have tasted human blood before. Actually it's only Rosalie, who hasn't, but we didn't necessarily know what we were doing back then, we were new at this life and unable to feel sorry for the mortals whom lives we destroyed. Carlisle only tasted human blood to save the lives of Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I, Alice and Jasper used to live a different life style but now stick to ours. We drink animal blood, Bella. Instead of humans, we find it more human like and were able to bond with one another more instead of having competitions over our bloodlust."

"DID YOU KILL BAMBI'S MOM?" I shouted alarmed.

"No Bella, it's only a movie."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Want to know something else?" Ed asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I can read minds." Oh no! Control your thoughts, control your thoughts! Peanut butter, Peanut butter! Don't let him know you're in love with that little boy from the playground, think of kittens, think of kittens, think of fluff, and think of fluff. "But, I can't read your mind." He added.

Oh.

"Why not?" I asked puzzled.

"Dunno, because you're special." I smiled widely and giggled.

**THE NEXT DAY: **

I woke up (feeling like P-diddy…..not really lol, had to put that in) and remembered last night, I remembered the fight and how Ed read minds, Jasper could feel and screw with emotions and Alice could see the future. I smiled looking forward to the day ahead of me.

"Morning, Bella." A familiar voice spoke.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. "YOU STAYED!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Of course I stayed." He said hugging me back.

"Don't you need to sleep?" I asked wondering why he didn't look tiered.

"Vampires don't sleep." He smirked casually.

"REALLY THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Hungary?" He said laughing, I nodded and with a blink of the eye I was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in front of me. I gasped with amazement, a drink of juice suddenly appeared before me.

"It's called vampire speed; we're incredibly fast you know; I'm the fasted."

"No need to brag bro." Emmett said to Edward. "And, I'm the strongest you know."

"No need to brag bro." Edward copied Emmett's words.

"How come you all get super cool and special powers and I don't get any?" I sighed.

"You are cool and special Bella, your able to handle this situation with maturity and intelligence, you're not screaming and running yelling for help – in fact you're extremely special, you're sitting eating cereal made by a vampire." Daddy said walking into the room.

I smiled and ate my cereal full of content.

**TWO YEARS LATER: NO MANJOR EVENTS HAVE HAPPENED.**

"That would be most wonderful; we look forward to seeing you – remember brace yourselves for that shock, okay, talk to you later then, bye."

"Who was on the phone Daddy?" I asked bouncing on the couch.

"Just some close friends, distant family." He replied back smiling but he had a twitch of nervousness in his eyes.

"Denali's?" Jasper spoke, daddy nodded.

"Isabella, listen to me, there are some people coming to visit us and you have to be on best behaviour, also they are vampires like us, we are unsure of how they'll react since Alice says the future is uncertain – they're decisions are all over the place – so you'll be with Emmett, when we say it's okay to introduce yourself, you may. Do you understand?" Daddy said seriously.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good." He kissed my fore head before leaving to go to his study.

**AN HOUR LATER:**

"They'll be here soon, 30 minutes to be exact." Alice announced after coming out of another vision, she linked hands with her husband/mate Jasper before they headed up the stairs to wait for the arrival of the Denali coven.

Carlisle sat stiffly and calmly waiting as well – but I'm sure inside he was panicking like mad – everyone else seemed fine as well, all except for Edward. Edward sat in the corner not speaking nor moving a muscle, he glared out the window with a pained look on his face, which had a slight pinch of anger squeezed into it. He seemed to notice me looking at him because he turned to look at me.

"Come over here, Bella." His soft, soothing voice asked.

Obeying my big brother I skipped over to the chair he was sitting on and took a seat on his lap. I smiled up at him; liking the fact he invited me over to spend some brother/sister time with him.

"Wanna do something later? I'll take you to the park or something." He questioned whilst attempting to tame back his wild, bronze locks of perfection.

"Sure! Eddy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Bella."

"Can I do you're makeup?" His face drowned of colour; despite the fact his face had always been a pale, lifeless colour.

"Um, of course you can!" Edward is the best brother ever!

I dragged him up to my room and placed him on my bed, my makeup box (which cost and felt a ton) got thrown on the bed. I took out some foundation, applying it to his nose only, before giving him the 'panda look' I circled pink eye shadow around his eyes, I love pandas I thought to myself. But I must have said it aloud since Edward chuckled and pretended to eat some bamboo. Next bright red lip stick traced around his mouth line, pink filled the inner line. Black mascara made a line pattern from his head to his chin. I then got some blusher and applied it to his head. My hand dipped into a bottle of lotion and massaged it into his hair. Peeking into my closet, I pulled out a blonde wig which made me look like Rapunzel; I put it on his head before bringing one of sister Rosie's dresses and told him to put it on. He looked fabulous in the pink, glittery, sequin, feathery, beaded, patterned dress. Before showing everyone – I placed a white diamond incrusted bow into his hairy wig thing.

I ALMOST FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!

SHOES!

I placed a pink, sparkly pair of heels on his feet before shouting:

"LOOK EVERYONE, LOOK WHAT I DID TO EDDIE!"

Everyone emerged from random places in the house before laughing hysterically on the floor. Big brother Emmett was the worst, he was literally shaking on the floor.

"I dunno what you're laughing about Emmie, your next, Jasper too" Emmett and Jasper finally shut up.

Half an hour later, Jasper and Emmett were dressed like drag queens and the whole family boomed with laughter – apart from them of course. A knock on the door interrupted the laughter, daddy went to answer it.

"Hello." Said an unfamiliar females voice "What's all the laughing about?" She and some others, all incredibly and inhumanly gorgeous, walked through the door smiling before collapsing with laughter.

"Yes, yes I get, we look fucking stupid get over it!" Emmett whined folding his eyes like a little three year old.

Then sudden silence.

"Carlisle, who is this?" A strawberry blonde asked, the same person who'd spoke at the doorway.

"Tanya, others, this is Isabella she is sort of our adoptive daughter." Daddy explained, I stood behind my big sistery brother Emmett wandering whom these people were and why they were here. "Please, let us inform you of the entire story behind this…..surprise." Daddy continued.

I figured since they didn't sit down all the way through daddy's long, long story and they're beautiful, that they must be vampires.

"So, little Bella, you know of our secret?" A brunette woman kneeling down beside me asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled nodding my head, she smiled and I'm pretty sure that was a good sign.

The strawberry blonde – Tanya as she was acknowledged by daddy – smiled and bended down to talk to me. "Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"HITANYAYOULOOKLIKEABARBIEDOLLANDYOURREALLYPRETTYY OU'REGONNABEMYBESTFRIENDFOREVERANDFOREVERDOYOUWANT TOGOUPTOMYROOMANDPLAYDOLLS?" **(TRANSLATION: HI TANYA YOU LOOK LIKE A BARBIE DOLL AND YOUR REALLY PRETTY YOU'RE GONNA BE MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER ANDFOREVER DO YOU WANT TO GO UP TO MY ROOM AND PLAY DOLLS?)**

At that moment I forgot daddy's rules and everyone in the room, so overwhelmed by the fact I might have a new friend!

After being introduced to Eleazar, Kate, Garret and Irina I played dolls with them and after that we became family. I was thrilled to have new family; they were like my other brother's and sister's.

**SOME YEARS LATER, NO MAJOR EVENTS HAVE HAPPENED:**

"Happy 8th birthday Bella!" Tanya cried squeezing me to death in a mini Emmett hugs.

"Thank you Tanya, so what present you guys get me?" I asked glaring at the Denali's with excitement.

"Bella don't be rude." I ignored mom's obeys and jumped up and down when they gave me many large packages, all wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

From Tanya I got a pink bike complete with a fury seat and a basket with a pink bow on it, from Garrett I got a pink IPod, all my favourite songs downloaded onto them, from Carmen a massive box of make-up, from Eleazar I got a giant teddy bear which has different clothes you can dress it up in (he must of got all the clothes available for the teddy cause they're was hundreds!), from Kate a whole collection of designer clothes and from Irina I got a diamond incrusted bracelet with my full name on.

I hugged them all before blowing out my candles and making a wish.

**TWO YEARS LATER: **

**EDWARD'S POV**

"She's only 10 you can't do this to her!" I complained to my creator Carlisle, whom had recently thought of the ridiculous idea of sending Bella to school!

"Edward, she's 10 and should have been attending school to provide her an education about 5 years ago so tomorrow morning she will have a tour around her school before being an actual student a week later." Carlisle spoke with determination in his voice; I knew now that if I didn't obey his rules and hide Bella in some way, he wouldn't tolerate it, I'd be punished someway.

"Eddie, I don't wanna go to school!" Bella sobbed running into my arms.

"Oh Bella, you're nervous aren't you?" I asked and she nodded whilst sulking into my Tee-shirt, she sniffled before looking up at me. "I mean at school, you'll be miserable and you'll hate it. People will bully you, you're gonna get piles and piles of homework so you can' play outside in the light or play dress up with your sisters, you'll get mean teachers who'll be shouting at you every minute of the school day no matter a reason or not, you're lunch money will be stolen and your pack lunch box will be crushed, you're gonna be the new kid so they'll treat you like a newbie and call you an outcast and you'll be a loner and walk around the playground alone and no one will like you so no one will tell you where the toilet is so you'll be forced to piss yourself in class and how embarrassed you'd be if you did that on your first day you'd probably cry so you'd get wrong again for crying from your teacher and everyone will laugh at you!" I finished my speech before regretting every word of it, Bella stared up at me, tears present in her big, brown eyes and as the first tear slipped it was followed by a frightened moan.

"Edward stop that!" Esme scowled "Bella love you'll be a wonderful edition to your new school, you'll be welcomed with open arms and you'll love it, I know you're going to have friends."

Bella sighed before running to her room.

**THE NEXT DAY: **

Bella was dressed in black leggings and a pink skirt, also a purple t-shirt, her t-shirt was hid by her white coat. Carlisle and I went to the school with her, we met the principal (Mrs. Yellowtooth) and she showed us around the school.

"Well Isabella, you seem like a very intelligent girl, shall we meet you're new class? Mrs. Yellowtooth said.

I could see Bella was nervous as we entered her new classroom, she was shaking.

"So a connective makes a sentence…..oh Mrs. Yellowtooth, what brings you in here?" Replied a pretty brunette woman whom looked like Megan Fox, she smiled as she saw me. "Oh this must be our new student then."

"Yes she is, whilst I do some paperwork with Mr Cullen, may you keep an eye on Isabella and introduce her to the class?"

"Oh certainly!" The teacher said.

Me and Carlisle left but I saw everything through the teacher's mind.

"Well class this is our new student who'll be joining our class next week, her name is Isabella and she is 10 years old, I expect you'll all be extremely nice to her as she is a little confused by the whole schooling situation, you see Isabella was home schooled by her mother so finds being here extremely different from her usual routine." She announced to her class before turning to me. "Why don't you go and meet the class?"

Bella nervously walked up to a student, suddenly every student was talking to her and the room became filled with a very loud buzz.

"Hi I'm Gemma, were gonna be best friends!"

"I'm Kaitlynn, I love your shoes!" She gazed at the pink sparkly heels on Bella's feet.

"I'm Nicole and I love bunnies!"

"I'm Paris and I love shopping!"

"Hi, I'm Vinnie and your hot!"

"Hi, I'm Caleb and I wanna date you!"

"Hi, I'm Bronx; wanna go to the park later?"

"Hi, I'm Xavier and I'm in love with you and our teacher!"

"Um….hi." Bella mumbled.

Bella's class contained of 17 children, she'd be the 18th member, and the children were:

Gemma

Kaitlynn

Nicole

Paris

Vinnie

Caleb

Bronx

Xavier

Kourtney

Kendall (girl)

Kylie

Casey

Brendan

Jenson

Danny

Daley (pronounced day-lee)

Eli

Filled with rage at the 10 year old asking out my little sister I burst through the door furiously, knocking it off its hinges.

**A WEEK LATER:**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Are you kidding? It was awesome!" Kourtney cried at me, she claimed, along with everyone else that Edward kicking the door down was cool the more I thought about it the more it was cool!

"So do you want to come to my sleepover next Friday? All the girls in the class are going, all the ones from the class next door as well!"

"Um sure, I guess, but what if the other girls don't like me?" I was both nervous and flattered.

"Are you kidding they'll be you're bff's by midnight!"

Giggling I ran over to Edward and gave him a hug.

"So how was your first day?" Esme asked when I went home.

"GREAT! I HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND CALLED KOURTNEY AND I AM SLEEPING AT HER HOUSE WITH OTHER FRIENDS THIS FRIDAY AND I'LL MEET NEW FRIENDS THERE TOO!"

**FRIDAY: **

The door opened to reveal the face of my best friend – Kourtney – her blonde waves hung naturally down her back and her tanned skin shone In the moonlight, her eyes sparkled with glee as she spotted me.

"Bella, you made it!" She gasped and hugged me tightly I waved goodbye to my mom before being dragged into Kourt's house. Upstairs all the girls from my class were there – as well as 10 other girls from the class next door – they all introduced themselves and soon Tammy, Kia, Trinity and Tiarny (twins) **(pronounced: Tia – r – nee)**, Elle, Yazmin, Klohe, Sasha, Harlow and Kaylee were all my best friends too!

"So who wants to play truths?" Elle suggested, Elle was Kourtney's sister.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Gemma replied, after all the girls agreed the game began.

"Tiarny, who'd you rather kiss: Xavier or Caleb?" Asked Sasha

"Oh um they're both hot! I'm gonna say Caleb because Xavier is kinda weird!" She thought through her answer carefully and smiled satisfied with her answer "Yazmin, who do you think is the most dramatic out of all the girls here excluding yourself?"

"Well, the people I'm choosing between are: Kourt, Gemma, Sasha, Elle, Trinity and Tiarny, Kylie, Nicole and Paris." She confirmed "So I think I'll choose Kourt, Gemma, Elle, Nicole and Paris, they're all drama queens!" We giggled and then Elle asked me a question

"Bella, which of your three brothers do you think is the hottest?"

"But they're my brothers I don't find them hot" And that was the truth also they were always cold.

"Yeah but if they weren't." Elle said smiling waiting for an answer with all the other girls.

"Um, Edward!" I replied truthfully.

Giggling again Kylie asked Paris who's prettier out of the twins and she said Trinity was causing Tiarny to cry, Paris then told her she wasn't sorry since she was a close second.

After pizza, popcorn, chip's(crisps),cake, KFC, biscuits, MacDonald's, soda and a scary movie, 16 out of 18 girls were sleeping, me and Kourtney were up and talking.

"So do you think you'll get in?" I asked Kourt who was thinking of trying to get on the cheerleading team.

"Will you try out too?" Kourtney asked

"YES! I'D LOVE TO!" I whisper shouted

"Thanks."

**THREE YEARS LATER:**

Tomorrow, I am 14 years old, 14! I am currently in Forks, Washington again! The place I was born! When I was unwanted as a baby I was brought to the Cullen house and that's when my family became my family. I am super excited since most of the girls from my old school moved here or nearby in Port Anglos. Tomorrow! Me! 13! I CAN'T WAIT CAUSE MOM IS THROWING ME THE BIGGEST PARTY EVER!

My eyes fell shut and sleep drifted over me….

**SO I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG!**

**BUT SERIOSULY THIS TOOK ME WEEKS TO WRITE!**

**MY COMPUTER WAS BROKE SO I HAD TO QUICKLY WRITE ON PAPER AND RE-COPY IT ALL OUT ON HERE SO ANYWAY, SO SORRY 4 THE LONG WAIT!**

**I'D LIKE TO SAY A HUGE THANK YOU TO SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3 4 JUST BEING THE BEST VIRTUAL FRIEND EVER AND 4 PUSHING ME TO WRITE THIS!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS AND MY OTHER STORYS SOONER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AS IT MEANS SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
